The present invention relates to a solid state lighting device which emits superradiant fluorescent light.
In the present specification, this lighting device shall be tentatively named "Solid Fluoter" (Solid State Super Fluorescent Lighting Device).
Superfluorescent phenomena is the effect starting from an uncorrelated state with population inversion, and superradiance is the radiation process of cooperative spontaneous emission, as described in G. Banfi, Phys. Rev. A12, 2068 (1975). Descriptions of superradiance or superfluorescence are also contained in the following literature:
(1) Laser induced Fusion and X-ray laser studies; edited by F. Jacobs, M. Sally and M. Sargant (Addison-Wesley) 1976. PA0 (2) R. Loudon; The quantum theory of light 142 (Cllarendon Press Oxford) 1974. PA0 (3) R. H. Dicke, Phys. Rev. 93, 439 (1954). PA0 (4) R. Bonifacio et al., Phys. Rev. A4, 302, 854 (1970). PA0 (5) G. Banfi, Phys. Rev. A12, 2068 (1975).
In the case of using the gas plasma, however,